Um What?
by redmoonsliver
Summary: Sakura learns the follies that result from underage drinking.
1. Chapter 1

Um What?

I Don't Own Naruto.

(A/N: This Is My First Naruto Fic Its Half Done Ill Finsh and Post It No Matter What. Also Ive Read A lot of Naruto Fics that Have The Same Plot So if you see something similar _Im not taking your stuff theres only so many plots in the world people and Naruto fans have used them all ._ on with the story. ^.^ -redmoonsliver)

( P.S. My Grammer is really Bad if that stuff bothers you stop here. Really)

Aburame Shino was a creepy guy.

Silent, always watching, viewing the world from behind dark round sunglasses even indoors.

Talk about lame, And those bugs?. Having power over them was one thing but letting them live inside you was another.

Hair was awful, Clothing? A fashion eye sore.

High collared black shirt, heavy olive zip up, shapeless pants.

Yep creepy indeed.

Haruno Sakura was a strange girl.

She had weird mood swings high then low, happy then pissed, Eyes a timeless green like crystals from the bottom of a deep forest pool shining in the sun, Or plastic Easter grass, Pink hair.

Pink I tell you!!. Clothes were Ok if not a little impractical. sleeveless shirt and shorts to jump though trees, and those shoes.

Yes strange is right.

So you have to wonder how these two would cope being thrown together. Let's find out.

When Haruno Sakura woke up on that Tuesday morning she know it would be a bad day. For One, she had large blank spots in her memory of Monday. She had gone out with Ino after a hard day of Instruction (getting pounded on) by Tsunade . But around an hour into the night and waking up?, nada, zip, zigge. Two, her mouth was dry and sour. And lastly she wasn't all together sure her brain wasn't going to explode. Sakura rolled over slowly to save her acing head and focused bleary eyes. HOLY COW!

Her alarm, her sweet alarm that had never failed her before was blinking 11:30AM even though it was set for 6:00AM .She had set it Right? Right? Stupid Snooze Button.

Tsunade -Sama had told her yesterday to report for a mission at 12PM sharp She had thirty minutes to shower, Get dressed, Brush her teeth, and Get to the Hokage Tower. Crap-On-Rye jumping up her foot tangled in the sheets. She tumbled face first off the bed. As she lay there cursing Ino and who ever made whiskey. Her alarm rolled over and started screaming sending waves of pain up her spin and into her head.

'Traitor it's the trash for you'

Shino Aburame knew this Tuesday would be clear and sunny with a nice eastern breeze. He woke at 5 AM, for some light tijutus practice with his pops. Then breakfast after which he showered and began work with his Kikai bugs.

"Shino" the low voice of his father.

Shino turned his head slightly to observe his father from the corner of his eye.

"You have a mission with the Hokage today"

"ah" Shino sat on the step to pull on his shoes.

"Don't be late"

" hai" He stood and walked out, sliding the door closed behind him.

11:45 found him on his way to the Hokage Tower, as he made his way down the streets he was in no hurry he had left in plenty of time. He mused on the fact that his parents' house felt less like home now. Perhaps living on his own was changing him. But He thought it would always be home after all he still took his meals there.

Mother insisted after the _incident_ as he liked to think of it. All that wood and paper who know it would go up so fast? So while his kitchen was being rebuilt (mother insisted in tile and steel for every thing) he ate at his parents place. He wondered slowly down the side streets. As he passed the home of one Haruno Sakura strange noises pulled him out of his musings. It was a muffled sort yelp followed by what Shino thought was a rather creative string of curses. The only clear words being "stupid table."

Well it had nothing to do with him. And with that Shino continued on his way, sure that the clear day would make his bugs happy and he wouldn't have to see Kiba, who was on a mission with Ino and Choji for another two days.

When Sakura made it to the Tower. Her Hair was wet, Her Skin was red, Her breathing harsh, and a Bruise the size of a soft ball (which she would take care of later mark her words) on her hip. 'Stupid Table' she thought viciously 'to the trash with you'

But it was 11:59AM 'HELL YEAH' Inner Sakura sent up a cheer.

"Haruno-San, Hokage-Sama is expecting you please go right in" The girl at he front desk smiled in a tight bored way that seemed to say go the hell away. She didn't recognize the girl but, Then It didn't really matter she wouldn't last long anyway, not at a job like this.

'Caution Flying Objects' Inner Sakura cackled.

"Hai" Sakura taped once then opened the door. The first thing she saw was that creepy bug guy what was his name? Oh that's right.

"Sakura-San" that voice was way too deep for an eighteen year old.

"Shino-San" she murmured politely with a smile. Inner Sakura twitched.

'Uhg is that a hole in his face?. Holy Crap look at that!. That bug just crawled right out of his face!. I'm gonna be sick!.' She cried as she fell over in a dead faint.

"Sakura glad you could make it," Tsunade took in her students' ragged apprentice with an arched brow. "Snooze Button?"

Sakura's head tipped forward on her chest as she squeaked out.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama"

Tsunade snorted under her breath. Sakura, worked to hard to be in a few years what it took many a life time to become, A Great Shinobi. But for all that she was still a child. Tsunade could recognize the signs of a hang over well enough.

"No matter your here now so listen up. I was contacted by a client from the country of wave. The two of you are to deliver a scroll to the Domo of Bird Country"

Tsunade shook a finger at them grinned widely "However this is sensitive information so it's just the two of you, We don't want a lot of attention drawn to this. You need to work up a cover if it becomes necessary "

"As what Tsunade-Sama? " Sakura frowned this could not be good.

Sure enough the grin exploded into a full-fledged smile. "As a married couple on their honey moon perhaps," The Homage's golden eyes held an evil laughing glint. " It would be a good cover for staying in your room, of course it's your choice."

"As you wish Tsunde-Sama," Sakura smiled back easily. 'Shit can't forget the Raid,' Inner Sakura shot a quick glance at the silent bug user. ' Two cans, maybe Three.

"…………" Shino.

Tsunde hurmped this was not what she expected, she whined to herself, 'Where were the tears?, The pleas for bug bomb's?, Damn it!!'

Well there was nothing else for it.

"Aburame Shino!, Haruno Sakura!, You will go to Bird Country and deliver this scroll, you will act in such a way to do nothing to single your selves out. Understood ?."

"Hai Tsunade-Sama"

"Hai" Sakura slide a glance at Shino. She knew He was a man of many words, How could she concentrate on the mission if the kept jabbering on like that??!!.

'This is going to be fabulous' Inner Sakura growled, 'I can tell, might as well talk to a tree. Hell you'll get the same replies'.

"Good be at the village gate at 6:00AM sharp tomorrow to begin your mission". Tsunade smirked she knew Sakura hated getting up before eight. She just loved being mean to her adorable student.

"Dismissed" Tsunade flung out her arm dramatically. Sakura sighed. Sometimes Tsunade-Sama just didn't act like the Hokage should.

'Lame much?' Inner Sakura snarled.

"……………." Shino


	2. Chapter 2

Um What

I don't own Naruto

(A/N: Thank you to easthbender068 and Fairy of Anime for reviewing my story (even If most likely their the only ones who read it _ )

The Day of the mission dawned bright and clear. When sakura arrived at the gate leading out of the village it was to find shino standing there. Sakura knew from his stillness that he had been there for quite some time. "Good morning Shino san" she greeted the silent chunin. "Good morning Sakura san" Shino returned politely. 'Wonderful,' Inner Sakura snarled 'this will be a great mission'. "Sakura san perhaps we should review the mission plan before setting out".

"Ok Sounds good."

"very well," Shino paused to gather his thoughts " we are to travel to bird country I believe it best to adopt Hokage Sama's suggestion, even in jest, it will provide a cover of sorts." Shino paused to gage Sakura's expression. He was aware that many females in the village were….. Reluctant to have close contact of any kind with the members of his clan. Often resulting in the need to seek spouses out side the village, recently out side the fire country as their fame grew. Seeing neither a negative nor positive expression he continued "deliver the scroll and return to the village."

'No shit really?" Inner Sakura snorted 'State the obvious much?'

"I believe it would be wise to begin our deception now. There for we will be less likely to let something slip while we travel."

Pink brows furrowed "what do you mean Shino San?"

"Simply that we will stay in the same room at any Inns or hotels, Introducing the other as husband or wife."

Sakura felt her mouth tighten angrily into what Naruto called her, don't funk with me look. Did he think she didn't know that? That she was such an incompetent Shinobi she couldn't pull off a simple deception?. She smiled sweetly "well Shino san I thought that might be the case when Tsunade Sama said as much, even as a flimsy excuse it gives us a reason to ask questions if need be. Play the "tourist"."

"Now I have a cheap pair of rings I picked up yesterday," she continued briskly tossing Shino a gold ring he slid on his left hand readily. Sakura flashed her own set, the early morning light catching the metal causing a lurch in the girl's belly. What would it feel like to know the feelings behind that ring, to come home to a good man, to know he was a good man and not just a warm body. Sakura was no stranger to sex she had brief flings with a few men, nothing that seemed to last. Rolling her shoulders to rid herself of the brief feeling of inadequacy she continued " now I've never been to bird country but Naruto has and told me the trip is around three weeks give or take a few days, So lets get started shall we? **Dear**?."

And with that Sakura strolled passed the stunned Aburame and out the gate.

Sakura grimmest as she wiped the mud and gravel off her face swiping ineffectually at her mud splattered clothing. And to think it was going so well to. Two weeks in to the mission and already it was falling apart. Shino's strange schedule had them up at down and halted at sunset. It made what Inner Sakura referred to as the 'trip from hell' longer then it had to be. They were barley out of fire country!. A brief skirmish with unknown Shinobi had seen to the untimely death of Sakura's beloved and much mourned tent.

Shino, she had learned radiated heat like a furnace. A sore temptation to a girl seeking extra warmth in the night. Only the faint hum of his kikai settling in for sleep kept her from draping over him like a wet blanket. But the worst thing was Shino's refusal to deviate from said schedule . After three days of walking through rain so heavy she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, Sakura felt weak a litharge stealing into her bones making every step a struggle. After four she developed a nasty chough high and thin making it impossible to catch her breath and on the seventh she hit the ground into four inches of mud. With the help of Shino she made it to her feet.

Thus eighteen days into her mission, only days from the border of bird country found her being carried on Shino's back to an Inn. In the small village of Nagi.

Shino made his way steadily thru the rain to the Inn. After what seemed like an eternity warm cheery lights could be seen drawing near. An Icy wind sliced thought the air cutting though clothing and skin. Sakura shuddered on his back. There the door to the Inn. Shino sighed in relief upon entering the warm establishment.

"Oh my do you need some help?" The owner of the Inn was a round cheerful looking man with round apple red cheeks and long white whiskers.

'Santa Claus?' Shino blinked shaking his head banishing the image to focus on the matter at hand. "I need a room please."

"Oh," The inn keeper's eyes narrowed in suspicion "Two?"

"No" Shino's voice was flat leaving no room for inquires.

Sadly not everyone could take a hint. "Look kid I don't Know where you're from but that kind of thing," the Inn keeper pointed a ridged finger at the unconscious woman draped on the sonic mans back. "Doesn't fly 'round here. NO means NO."

Shino could feel heat spreading over his face covering his ears and creeping down his neck. Distantly he was glad the old man was trying to right a wrong, they must have made a sight a shrouded figure sweeping in out of the rain a young woman over his back unable to say writher or not she was willing.

"You misunderstand, this is my wife we were married a short time ago. I was... eager to reach the inn and pushed to hard." He attempted to clarify the last thing they needed was the local police involved. The Older man pursed his plump lips shaking his gray head well he remembered the eagerness of youth. But sometimes the youths of today needed a little nudge in the direction of common sense, no one would say he hadn't tried. He arched shaggy gray brows "Girl looks SICK" he emphasized.

"Yes Hopefully she will recover soon." Shino shifted feeling like a child under the mans hard stare.

The Innkeeper grimmest the kid just didn't get it. Well one good thing came of being old, you could be rude and no one would correct you. "Here's a lesson for you kid, take care of your wife over your libido."

Shino's eyes closed tightly behind his concealing lenses as if he could physically block out the humiliation he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

(A/N: sorry about the long wait I've been working a lot, so anyway I did this whole chapter with the voice recognition program on my PC. I think it's neat, it really helps me, maybe I will update faster with this.)

Sakura set up in the small bed, she was dazed and not a little out of sorts. "What happened?, Where am I?". The sound of the door opening drew her attention. Aburame Shino stepped through holding a small tray, containing a pot of tea and a few crackers.

"Good afternoon, Sakura San"

"Afternoon,? What the hell" Inner Sakura shrieked.

Shino placed the tray in her lap, sitting down in a nearby chair. "Thank you, Shino San" her mouth turned down: tight at the corners. "I'm sorry to be such a burden, I guess I'm just weak". Shame washed over her as her eyes fill with tears. 'Damn it stop with the waterworks already, you're probably creeping out bug boy'. Inner Sakura was clearly uncomfortable. Shino's eyebrows slashed downwards standing he made his way to the window. Sakura could clearly see why so many people were apprehensive when it came to his Clan. "Sakura San I must apologize if I had not pressed on.... I'd do not think you are weak. You saw you are under skilled and corrected that.... I believe it takes a strong person to do so". As the Aburame fell silent, Sakura became aware that her mouth was hanging open.

Closing her eyes she smiled, when next the emerald orbs opened all traces of tears were gone. Sakura was surprised at the feeling of warmth that invaded her chest for the silent young man. She had been more than a little apprehensive at the start, but as the days wore on she had come to see that first impressions were rarely if ever accurate. Shino san was nothing like other Shinobi Sakura had dealt with.

" Shino San how long have we been here?" Shino hesitated then said lowly "eight days" Sakura involuntarily jerked back 'the hell' what he must think of her to be laid out so long over simple cold? Some medic she was but….

A frown wrinkled the skin and between her brows, all eyes glazed she strained in in thought forcing herself to remember days past, YES! Every time she managed to force herself to consciousness Shino was there putting a cloth withdrawn her brow when she was fevered, piling his own clothes on her when she shook with that chills, feeding her weak broth, and boy was this embarrassing, reading her back when she was sick, pulling back her hair while she was sick in the basin he held for her, helping her to the bathroom. 'Cha, this bug boy isn't as bad as I thought he was' Inner Sakura

No one besides her mother had ever done anything like that for her, it was rather humbling she never would have thought that shino could be so… So sweet. Why hadn't she ever noticed?. Sakura set the tray aside untouched and slid out of the bed walking over to the silent man she touched his arm turning his attention to her. Sakura smiled into his covered eyes.

''thank you shino kun.... For every thing really''. Shino's eyebrow arched in surprise 'kun'

''well,'' Sakura's eyes danced wickedly ''you've seen me almost naked or did someone else put me in my P.J.?'' she teased. Color washed over the pale skin unshielded by dense layers of clothing. ''I.. Looked No further than your neck I swear!''.

'OMG,' Inner Sakura squealed a wide grin spread over her face 'that is sooo Cute!'

''its all right shino kun we're both adults here you're just helping out of comrade right? Nothing more''. Sakura waved it off in seeming negligence, biting her lip to contain her laughter.

''............''shino seem to pull into himself his head all but disappearing into the high collar of his shirt. 'he looks like a cherry turtle' Inner Sakura bounced happily. "you are so cute!!" Shino's head popped back up over his collar and Sakura slapped her hands over her mouth in mortification, with a muttered bathroom she raced to the safety of the locked room. Jeez how would she ever face shino again?.

'well,' Inner Sakura snapped angrily 'it's a fact! No shame in stating a fact, no harm no foul I say' Sakura nodded in agreement she could not let not hide in the bathroom all day, sure the next few minutes might be awkward but she survive. I decided she just open the door and marched over to shino he was still standing in the same spot Sakura puzzled briefly over how contained his actions were was he not spontaneous at all?.

''sign about the delay shino kun, I feel better now. When do you want to head out?.''

''It's early yet we could likely get a good 20 to 30 miles in it would leave now.''

It was lingering sickness the Sakura couldn't help but notice how Shino's voicing to rumble like thunder over distant hills. 'wow that's a lame, I'll have to shower for years to get that sap out of my hair' inner Sakura snickered. 'Weren't you the one freaking out when you couldn't find in industrial size can of bug spray?'.

'shut up you were the one squealing like a second grader a minute ago,' Sakura howled childishly.

'........'Inner Sakura.

'thought so'.

''Hai, sounds good, just let me clean up and will go''. A quick shower and change a close later they're on their way once again.

The rest of the journey flew by with Sakura of finding more to like about shino every day and shino spending most of it looking like a cherry turtle. Sheila paid good money to know what he was thinking about, hopefully her. Even with the unexpected delays they made it two bird country in just under two months. Sakura smiled at shino in relief when the servant led them into the lush room to await the daimyo. Sakura decided to broach something to shino that had been puzzling her for a while. ''shino Kun?, When we let the inn the owner didn't seem happy with you, why is that?''. Sakura focused their attention on the silent man next to her.

''I carried you in.... You were very ill, I told him we had been traveling and you were my wife, and I was very eager to reach the inn, he suggested next time I put your needs before my own''.

''ooh, hahahahuh, I'm sorry I had a tickle in my throat''.

''Hum'' shino slanted a glance at the young woman beside him if he was not very much mistaken she was laughing at him, no maybe not at him, maybe…

''hello,'' the daimyo of Bird country was pretty cynical way she seemed too sharp like a finely honed blade. ''thank you for coming, with the scroll will be able to complete negotiations for trade routes, which we need desperately to ensure the survival of our small country.''

Shino and Sakura bowed ''it is our honor we are Allies after all''. To Sakura it seemed that the daimyo gave off a feeling, a feeling, not quite sadness, maybe, perhaps, loneliness?. Yes, most likely it was loneliness A feeling she knew very well.

'' please, stay for the festival it's a weeklong celebration in honor of us claiming our independent's tonight last night and we would be honored if he would attend''. Sakura was warmed to see a true smile grace the daimyo face, it's softened the angles and she'd realize that the woman wasn't much older than she was. Would this happen to naruto? A village

she realized was a heavy burden, but if anyone could carry that weight it would be naruto. Sakura silently vowed that she too would one day be strong enough to help support her home. That one day she could stand tall, and proudly say that she was naruto Uzumaki friend.

The balls of gunpowder and coloring shot high into the sky before exploding into beautiful riots of color. Sakura had always loved festival, the sites, the sounds, the people in bright clothing seeming to dance to unheard beats and of course the free flowing liquor. To say she was plastered was an understatement. Sakura lay on her back under the trees batting ineffectually at the oak leaves far overhead, the night was beautiful, the breeze was soft the branches of the tree swayed as if a celebration of their own. Yes a celebration of life. Surrounded by this life, the stars overhead glowed cold and distant.

''you know something S H I N O-K U N, sasuke is an idiot. naruto is right, he's a bastard. I mean what loser. He threw a way everything, his friends, his home, his life, and for what? Revenge?'' Sakura snorted, ''revenge may give you some type of closure that it doesn't bring back what was lost. God what a waste. But you.....''

''I what Sakura San?''.

''you? You're different. I think I could be happy with you,'' Sakura placed her hands on the sides of his face ''you I could make a life with, I want, I want to be with you shino.''

Shino's hands shot up, latching onto her wrist and an iron grip.

'' Sakura! Do you know what you're saying?''. Shino stared hard at the pink haired woman ''what you're telling me?'' emotion thickened his already deep voice. The sound of it sent shivers up Sakura spine ''Yes Shino please, I want to be with you''.

Shino closed his eyes behind the dark glasses, deeply breathing he forced down the need to rush in, to lay claim to what his bugs said was his. Shino knew even if no one else did, that the people in his Clan had strong emotions, but the destruction bugs thrive on such so the aburame's had to maintain a tight leash less they lose control. He gazed down at the woman in his arms she was beautiful, strong, he couldn't deny that he had come to care for her deeply. If what she said was true, if she meant it.

''Yes' Sakura, I would like very much for us to be together.'' Sakura smiled loving and warm, and to shino, it seemed his heart would stop.

''I'm so glad, shino'' she pushed the hood off of his hair her short nails gliding along his scalp, of shivers of delight raced along his spine. Sakura's green eyes seemed to glow, a playful breeze tossing the short strands of her hair. Shino slowly lowered his head and gently laid his firm lips apart her soft ones. And in that moment he knew, that he was lost, his heart would be broken, his hopes would be dashed, but just then, nothing else mattered.

(A/N: okay people, I know my story isn't the best and I'm grateful to everyone who reads it but.... please, please review. Reviews gives me warm fuzzy's)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

(A/N: yay two updates, and I promise the love, love, stuff will come later)

Sakura woke to a pounding head and a mouth that felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Beside a naked Aburame Shino. 'What the F$!!'Inner Sakura twitched then hit the ground like a load of bricks. Sakura blinked once, twice, three times next she did what any red blooded girl would do when confronted with a naked hot guy.

'Aahhaaaaa,' screamed the house down. Shino bolted upright his deep true brown eyes scanning for danger. Sakura knew deep in her mind she was being irrational but...

''You, I, we, that, what the hell! Did you do.'' Sadly the voice that she was aiming for stern and not at all hysterical came out squeaky high and rather panicked. She was balanced on 1 foot trying to cross her legs in midair in arm over her breast and the other groping behind her on the dresser for something to throw hopefully a rock, a big rock.

'' oh my god I don't believe this'' she moaned her eyes scanning desperately for any type of covering, seizing the thin sheet she whipped it off the bed and wrapped it to sloppily around herself.

'' Sakura last night ..... You told me this is what you wanted. I thought....''Shino pleaded. Eyes closing briefly he turned his head away picking up his glasses he settled them on his face and dressing quickly, crossed the room. He paused with his hand on the door. Heart heavy Sakura strained to hear the low breaking voice " Forgive me Sakura San, I realize now I took advantage of you" Sakura stared at him, her eyes glazed with remembrance, she had wanted this and he has been so gentle, the look in his eyes warm, caring, so many emotions she didn't even think the sonic boy had and when they had....... But

" I need time,'' her breath in her throat tight with fear," can you understand that? I just need time." Shino opened the door enough to slip out " our mission is complete we need to return to konoha." The door closed softly the click of the latch the only sound and the silence. Sakura frowned what was that sound? It sounded like...... Crying. Clamping her hands over her mouth she realized a horrible sound was her and suddenly she was on the floor her legs folded under her she bent forward folded into a fetal position. 'What did I do?' Eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to stop the tears distantly she was aware of time passing as the sobs wracked her body.

Shino leaned outside the door listening to the sounds wanting to comfort, but fearing he would be turned away. How had this happened? Just a few short hours ago it seemed as if everything he'd ever wanted was falling into place.

It was stupid of him to dream, foolish hadn't he learned anything he could remember the first day of the academy when a little girl with cotton candy hair had smiled at him. His mother had told him that he might not make friends right away. The girl had been the kind they had not been friends but she didn't shy away from him, she didn't think him strange. Maybe that was just a lie he told himself. After all she didn't really know him. And then Sasuke the prodigy, the pride of konoha, and the pink haired girl didn't smile at him again. Not for a very very long time.

Once the tears had dried Sakura climbed slowly to her feet and once in the shower if she cried a few more tears who would know? She dressed slowly and brushed out her short pink locks. Throughout it all she just felt a blessed numbness, not happy, not sad, just numb. She blinked in the bright afternoon sun not able to recall getting outside where had the hours gone. She made her way dully to the steel man waiting in the shadows. The long trip home was silent.

This was becoming annoying for the 16th time in three weeks Sakura was on her knees praying to the porcelain god. She blinked bleary eyes watching shapes form in her ABC corn flakes, letting herself fall over she pressed her overheated face against the cool bathroom floor. 'God how had it come to this?'

'Underage drinking,' Inner Sakura hissed.

Closing her aching eyes swollen from tears she thought back to the morning before.

Sakura wasn't stupid, she was tired, hungry, and very late. She spent most of her time when not training, eating, or sleeping, in the bathroom. She was a medic Nin, she knew the symptoms plus she and shino used protection. Which calls into question the whole not stupid thing. She had decided to err on the side of caution and give herself a pregnancy test. Making use of an empty healing room, she formed the signs and concentrated her chakra. After a few nerve wracking moments had passed her chakra showed in increased flow to her abdomen. She'd been crying ever since. 'Cha, enough of this get your ass in gear, think about what you're going to do stupid! Inner Sakura Sakura decided was really annoying, too bad she was right the shock of mostly one off now she had a decision to make. Have the baby..... Or not.

Sakura said on the swings outside of the academy, not many knew that it was a place she often came to clear her head. For the last few days her mind had been going around in circles. On the one hand she didn't feel she was really ready for a baby. She was too young, her parents would be so disappointed. And what about her training? If she kept the baby her own life will be put on hold for years. On the other hand this was her child flesh and blood and she was while not rich, certainly well off enough to care for child, but mostly could she lived with herself, if she killed or even gave up her baby? 'no I regret for the rest of my life" but.... The bell rung jerking her out of her daze. Children, no older than seven flooded out of the big double doors laughing and playing. Maybe it was just her hormones which were all over the place lately it seemed, but 'they're beautiful' two little boys walked past' both with dark hair and eyes.

''Do you want to come to my house and play?" The first child asked the second boy. The child stopped and his face scrunched up as thinking hard. " Sure, but I got to be home for dinner, my mom's making my favorite dessert sometimes she gives me a piece early"

"That's great! I always have to eat my vegetable first" the first little boy exclaimed sticking out his tongue to show his opinion of this.

" Yeah she's the best mom in the whole world" he gave a beautiful smile and it seemed to Sakura that he was looking right at her. Would her own child think the same about her? It was then she knew that there had never really been a choice. She slides a protective hand over her belly. 'Don't worry baby will make it through, no matter what, mommy will never give you up, Never'.

The days passed quickly and before she knew it she was in her third month and starting to show big time. So she took to wearing loose clothing and a subtle ginjitsu when she went out. People however we're still starting to notice. Naruto of course was the first to say anything 'wow Sakura Chan, you look like you're putting on some serious weight!' She ideally wondered if he was out of the hospital yet. Just because she had decided to keep the baby did not mean she wanted everyone in the village to know. It wasn't like she was hiding exactly..... She just wasn't telling. It had been bad enough with Tsunade Sama the look of disappointment had burned her soul. she hadn't trained in almost three weeks. 'Whatever! when ya gonna tell bug boy he's a daddy?' Sometimes she and really hated her Inner voice it's especially when it was right. 'OK the next time I see him, I'll tell him'. Shino with the crappie timing of all men chose that time to pass by.

" Shit!"

'HAAAHHHAAA' Inner Sakura was laughing her ass off. Sakura closed her eyes briefly muttered a quick prayer and drew a deep breath. Her green eyes snapped open, gritting her teeth she turned and followed after the bug user. She knew she couldn't very well confront him in the middle of the street, maybe it would be best to await a little while to catch him alone after all was a pretty big announcement. 'You could just waltz up and say hey man you knocked me up, or how about. Hey man you like bread? 'cause I got a bun in the oven'. She really wished Inner Sakura would shut up! that insane cackle of hers was annoying!. Shino had turned onto a street that led to the Aburame Clan house. 'House? More like a small city. This place is huge I know you're crappie sense of direction, don't get us lost, we could die in there. And that would be a shame, it's almost tea time.' While Inner Sakura ranted and Shino entered the main house, Sakura stared like a country bumpkin. 'Maybe I can catch him another time'. She chewed her lip and decisively, 'No' her mouth tightened stubbornly, 'this' is it! I have waited long enough!'.

With that she marched to the door, the huge door and pounded firmly, and waited and waited and waited. Finally the door slid open to reveal a woman with long dark hair, a heavy coat, and dark sunglasses. Sakura could feel her left eye start to twitch. "Hello!" she chirped brightly "is Shino San home?"

" Hai" the woman turned on her heel and started down a cold dimly lit hallway Sakura trailed behind. Into what looked like a formal setting room. The woman gestured to a navy colored floor pillow before slowly turning and exiting the room sliding the door closed with a soft click, presumably to fetch Shino. Sakura took a deep breath calling upon years spent on life threatening missions and steadied her nerves.

Shino walked barefoot through the large conservatory's in the center of the compound. Allowing the cool dampness of the earth sooth his fraying hold on his temper, he had been on a mission Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino two more annoying people he had yet to meet. But at least they didn't break your heart or shatter your dreams. How long had he lain awake listening to the deep even breathing of Sakura and imagined the life they would make together.

'Fool she only said that because she was drunk'.

But the words she'd said, and the look in her eyes ''glazed with liquor' his cynical side snarked' had made his heartbeat fast and his breath catch. Once they had returned it seemed she was everywhere. So he took what ever missions he could outside of the village, pushing himself until he was exhausted, too tired to think. But dreams once hoped for were hard to banish and no matter what logic he used his heart refused to listen to reason. His pops had noticed and had called him into this same conservatory to talk. Shino frowned as he thought back on the conversation he had had with his pops.

" Shino you seem..... Discontent lately, what has caused this" shino knew it wasn't really a question he could feel his father's intense regard emanating from behind the dark eye wear.

" I cant explain I set my hopes on something that wasn't meant to be" shino shrugged indifferently not willing to let anyone even his own family know how deeply he was hurt.

" Oh, are you a Hyuga now? It sounds like you're talking about fate,..... Shino...... Let me tell you. Fate? Destiny?.. Is just something people use to as an excuse to avoid taking responsibility for their own actions,'' his father paused tilting his head back to the sun " if you truly want something don't be afraid to go after it, life is short it's specially for us Shinobi, don't carry around anymore regrets than you must, remember that.'

The sound of the door sliding open drew him from his memories, he turned quickly only to see his cousin Ami in the doorway Shino sighed it was an unspoken rule in a house with so many, that when one was in the conservatory they were left alone. Well it's not like he wanted to think all that much anyway. Perhaps someone needed in extra pair of hands they would soon be celebrating his parents anniversary. He would be lying if he said he didn't want a distraction, and Shino decided weeks ago he would stop lying to himself. It never worked for long, and really it wasn't worth the pain.

''Shino San," Ami murmured " there is a young woman with pink hair here to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

Um What…

I don't own Naruto.

(A/N: we had an Ice Storm and only have part/ power no TV or Radio Thank goodness for laptops or Id go crazy. Batteries....best thing ever! )

_Sakura's thoughts_

_Inner Sakura_

Shino paused outside the door and drew a breath. What could she be here for? He was ruthlessly pushed down the hope that wanted to rise. He soundlessly opened the door and used the few seconds he had before she noticed him to study her. She seemed different, her skin had a luminescent glow and she looked, how to describe it? Fuller more beautiful than ever.

'' Shino San thank you for seeing me''

''It is no problem Sakura San I have time, what can I do for you? Shino looked in her calmly noticing how she picked at her baggy clothing one arm crossed over her belly.

Strange.

''This thing is Shino San I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for the things I said,'' she bit her lip but kept her eyes firmly on him. ''I wanted it too, I like you a lot but I thought I loved Sasuke for a long time I.... I hope I'm over it but it wouldn't be fair to be either of us to start something before I'm sure''. She looked at him with pleading eyes ''please tell me you understand I just need time" She turned her face away unable to look at him. What was it he wandered about this girl that she was able to cause him pain.

"I do understand Sakura San I think we both need time, we both have things we need to think through, we need to form a better understanding of each other as individuals." He watched her calmly knowing this couldn't be all there was to her visit. He watched the play of emotions flicker across her expressive face and finally she looked back in him he wandered idly what would come next, a kunai in the heart maybe?

Sakura braced herself she knew there was no easy way to say it, but she wasn't willing to put off any longer.

"Shino San," she paused to draw bracing breath "I'm pregnant" she stated baldly.

He didn't know how it happened but before he knew he was on the floor. Amazing but his legs just seemed too turn boneless, interesting, he be sure to mention it to Tsunade Sama when he saw her next. Sakura was beside him in an instant, her small hand upon his arm.

"Shino San are you all right? Should I get some one?

"Do not concern yourself Sakura San I'm fine, Sakura San how long have you known?" His brows slanted down in puzzlement, and not a little anger.

" About two months," She looked down at her hands fisted in her lap, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I have a lot of things to think through," she drew a shaky breath "I don't expect anything if you... I don't have any right, not after the way I've treated you I know that."

Shino could feel anger rising up in his chest, closing off his throat. Did she think he didn't care? That he wouldn't want to take responsibility? Did she think to deny him his child? Shino thought that if she bit her lip any harder she'd need stitches. Watching her anxious face he realized that maybe she was just afraid. Maybe she was afraid that he wouldn't want the kind of responsibility.

"Sakura San no matter what Lies between _US_, I want to be part of _OUR_ child's life. It is my right. Our child will know only love from both parents." He thought it went moderately well considering most of his brain was still reeling in shock. He would have to contemplate very seriously what this meant for both of them, he tried valiantly to trample down the anger that stemmed from the knowledge that he should have known and been able to sort out these feelings long ago. No matter what else he thought she should have told him.

"Thank you Shino San, I would like that very much." He was silent for a long moment. "My father needs to be told." Sakura's head snapped up eyes wide "Now!" she exclaimed fear and anxiety making her voice crack.

"Yes the sooner the better. There are plans to be made, what did your own parents say?"

"I hadn't told them yet," she murmured," they won't be happy, I don't want them to think badly me, and most certainly not of you."

"I understand your feelings Sakura San, however I think in best for you to tell them, then to have them notice and confront you later." Shino felt badly for the girl while in his Clan children were always a blessing he knew that not everyone would see it that way. Sakura was pregnant and while she was 20 years old she still lived at home and had no husband. Society was not always kind to single mothers or to children born out of wedlock.

"You're right I'll..... I'll tell them soon."

Shino once again watched the play of emotions and realized that she wasn't being completely honest; he wondered if she knew how easy she was to read.

" Come, father should be in the library."

Sakura swallowed hard before coming to her feet. " Wait!," she rubbed her sweaty palms down the front of her shirt trying desperately to stall for time. If Shino San whom she knew moderately well was intimidating, what would his father the head of the Clan be like? She was not under any circumstances eager to find out." Shouldn't we decide some things first?."

"Of course, forgive me, it was the shock. What would you like to discuss?".

"Well for one, visiting rights?" She said tentatively. Inwardly Sakura groaned she was in idiot here she had just told him that she had known she was pregnant for two months and didn't tell him, said he had no obligations and when he said he wanted to take responsibility she wanted to talk about visiting rights?

_'You're a dumb ass'_ Inner Sakura stated flatly.

Soft knocking on the door made him pause in his reply making his way over he slid the door open to show his cousin Ami. She was holding a small tea tray." I thought you and your guest would like something to drink". Shino accepted the tray with a grateful nod." Thank you Ami"

Nodding her head she turned to walk back down the hall sliding the door closed he turned to the young woman waiting. Shino set the tray on the low table in the middle of the room and settled on the floor cushion. He leveled a cool gaze on Sakura he chose to disregard the rather insulting comment she had made regarding visitation rights. He decided to give her another chance knowing she had only blurted out the question in panic.

"What did you wish to discuss?"

Sakura cleared her mind trying to organize her thoughts. "Well what about your Clan will the baby be a part of it?" Sakura was generally curious about this question she wouldn't have any of junctions parse.

" Yes, the child will be my Heir he will be versed in the ways and fighting style of the Aburame Clan"

"Fighting Style"

"....... As such I would like to give the child my name."

" I'll think about that Shino San."

Shino focused his gaze slightly to the left of Sakura.

"It would be best I think if you were to join the Clan."

Sakura paused her teacup halfway to her mouth, "what do you mean join the Clan". She sipped at her tea her emerald eyes narrowed.

"I mean marriage, to me." Shino stated bluntly.

Sakura began to choke on her Apple Blossom tea. "WHA- WHAT?"

Shino waited for the ringing in his ears to stop before continuing, "Children that are conceived without the benefits of the parents being married often face ridicule."

"Oh" Sakura bit her lip setting her cup on the table," I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to answer now, but please consider it."

" Right,.. Of course"

_'CHA, he wants to marry us. Grow a brain and tell him yes_.'

"I believe we should see my father now."

"Yeah um yeah".

Shino lead Sakura to his parents library it was located in the middle of the main house. The room had always had a soothing affect on Shino. It was dark wood paneled, with heavy dark blue drapes to protect the books from fading. Cozy chairs sat under standing lamps invited people to curl up with a book and pass the days away. Sakura spotted the older Aburame before her companion he was settled in the corner, a heavy old book on his lap. He looked stern, cold.

_'Gees haven't you learned anything about judging on looks? Shino, Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, stop me when you get it_'.

_'Ok, OK'_

"Father may I speak with you?"

Shibi closed his book on the mating habits of dragonflies and regarded his offspring. The boy looked.....Trippy. Looking past his son he noted the girl Ami had mentioned. Now why was she here? Well best to wait and see. Shibi inclined his head he had a feeling this would be good. He'd been bored lately. But looking at Shino's green tinged face he had a feeling the duo were going to shake things up.

"Father this is Haruno Sakura.," Shino paused.

"Hello Aburame San, it's an Honor."

"Hello Haruno San welcome to our Home." Shibi gazed at the girl his kikai sensed something...familiar. Shino turned to face his father squarely. "Sakura San is having my child. I asked her to marry me but she is unsure." This bald statement left Shibi blinking and Sakura imitating a landed fish. Shibi pressed his lips tight to contain his humor, the clan would welcome the child. And Shino was an adult, still he had just announced the imitate birth as if disusing the weather. No doubt he had asked the girl for her hand the same way. It was no wonder the child was uneasy, Shino could be.... frigid? Yes that worked, maybe.. unapprochable?

Shibi aloud a small snort of laughter to escape before clearing his throat, "I do not think it's too much to ask how this happened."

Shino glared sharply at his pops he knew the old man was amused, the bottom of his world had dropped out, but by all means let's laugh it up!

If people only knew what his pops was really like..

Shino inwardly grimmest it wouldn't hurt to say but it could cause his fathers trust in him to be damaged. "We were on a mission, the mission was completed, we were invited to a festival Haruno San had several Drinks, I did not."

Shino could feel the wight of his father's gaze, all traces of humor gone.

"You knew she was drunk."

"Yes."

"Yet you still slept with her."

"Yes."

Shibi closed his eyes briefly hadn't he told the boy taking advantage of a woman with a clouded mind was basically rape?

"I See."

"Sir it was me not Shino!" Sakura blinked under the level stare she could feel emanating behind the concealing glasses.

"Indeed" Shibi looked at the young woman perhaps the boy hadn't blown it after all.

"Yes I was.....lonely I think when Shino San showed me kindness......," her lips compressed "Aburame San! I was Drunk but I knew what I was doing."

"Is that so? However I don't think either of you considered the consequences," He leveled a cool stare on the irresponsible chunin. He stood and calmly walked to the shelf sliding the book into the vacant space. Ruthlessly he pulled his twitching lips into a straight line he could feel the anxious eyes of the two on his back. He spoke briskly "What's done is done. Haruno San you are welcome here anytime you are essentially family now." Shibi sketched a short bow ignoring Sakura's stuttered thanks turned and calmly strolled from the room.

Sakura released a short hard gust of air and felt her lungs burn. Now what? she needed to get away. She had to think on this, she wasn't expecting the family to welcome her. The Aburame's were well known. What could she bring to them?.

"Well that was.....listen Shino I need to go, Ill be in touch Ok?" She moved quickly passed the silent man. _'Keep going the doors right there_.' even Inner Sakura needed time to think the recent developments through.

"Sakura,"

"Yes?" she pivoted her heart a pulsing entity in her throat.

"It is unexpected but I am not sorry, there are no regrets for me."

Sakura swallowed tightly "No None" her voice horse with unspoken emotions.

Sakura couldn't quite remember how she found her way out of the huge compound, but as she stood blinking in the late afternoon sun she felt .....Relief.

_'We'll be fine baby your daddy will see to that, he's a little strange but....he's a good man_.'


	6. Chapter 6

Um What 6

I do not own Naruto

(A/N: Ok So I just noticed that my dates are all over the place so to clarify Sakura and Shino are 20, they didn't use protection' and Sakura is a little over six months as of the end of this chapter)

Sakura sighed as she checked her genjutsu her stomach seemed as flat as ever. Thank kami her mother wasn't Shinobi and couldn't sense chakra use. It had been two months since she had talked with Shino, they had agreed to get to know each other better, if they were ever going to try to raise a child they had decided it would be best if they were at least friends. Sakura wasn't entirely sure that she did just want to be friends, she worried that her stubbornness in believing that Shino wasn't the one for her would cause her to lose out on something…..

She had come to appreciate his nature, stern and kind by turns. He made sure that she never trained without him close by, he often brought her burnt bentos, but Sakura felt it was the thought that counted. They often spent hours talking to each other about miscellaneous things Sakura realized that Shino was really quite intelligent she enjoyed the times they spent together and she always look forward to seeing him again. She thought she might lo... But that was silly, hadn't she decided that she wasn't going to jump into anything again? jeez's hadn't she learned her lesson? She had just gotten over Sasuke god knows she didn't need the complication!

It was official she was depressed _.

_'Cha, it's your own fault! Suck it up and tell him that you care, ya wimp.'_

_'It's not like I don't want too, but everyone is in an uproar right now, it's not a good time.'_

If there was one thing you could always count on about living in Konoha, it was that it was never boring something was always happening. Usually centered around Naruto. It had been two weeks to the day that a hugely grinning Naruto had strolled through the village gate, a frigid and bloody Sasuke by his side. Sakura had been the medic assigned to the Fox Container, Naruto had bragged about how he had tracked down and beat down the unfortunate Uchiha, and Sakura had thought while she swabbed off Naruto's bruised and bloodied face. About how Naruto always came through the even if it took him awhile he kept his word, although the return of Sasuke would have been one promise she probably wouldn't have minded if he hadn't came through on.

She knew that wasn't really true, romantic feelings a side Sasuke was a friend and a teammate and she was glad he was back even if she wasn't interested in seeing him. What he had done to his brother.... Sakura couldn't imagine ever hurting a family member, even if they were a homicidal maniac.

Naruto had come by her house every day since then to ask her to go see Sasuke he told her that Sasuke had been a asking for her and really wanted to see her.

''Come on Sakura Chan he really wants to see you I'm sure he's missed you'' Naruto had on his old grumpy man face.

Desperate to avoid the inevitable for just a little longer, Sakura had confessed her condition, at the time it hadn't been funny, but no looking back it was really quite interesting not to mention amusing, Naruto's face had scrunched up his lips sputtered and his forehead wrinkled. Then what Sakura had told him sunk in. He had turned read and then white before finally falling straight over backwards blond head impacting on her tile floor. Once she had healed the fractured skull and explained that no, she'd didn't want him to dismember Shino, he sulked a while before agreeing that Shino wasn't that bad of a guy, but......

''I'm gonna be the godfather right!'' Naruto had exclaimed with a huge foxy grin.

Sakura exhaled, she loved that boy but damn he was exhausting. Realistically Sakura knew she couldn't avoid Sasuke forever the village was only so big. Sasuke had told the village council that he had left to protect the village from Orochimaru. But Sakura knew that was a lie, Sasuke had wanted power, and once Orochimaru had taught him what he wanted to know he was useless to Sasuke and only stood in his way.

_'Bullshit, he killed Orochimaru but didn't come back until he had hunted down and murdered his brother!'_ Inner Sakura curled her lip in disgust, _'lying bastard.'_

Naruto had came by yesterday morning to tell her that the council had decided that while Sasuke was on probation and not allowed any Shinobi duties he was free to move about the village. Sakura had a feeling she would be getting an unwelcome visitor very soon.

_'Why did we roll out of bed this morning?'_

Sakura frowned as she finished putting away her groceries, she had felt Sasuke following her all morning but she was unwilling to force a confrontation. It did bother her and she wondered what he was doing, she was just glad that her mother was away on a business trip and wouldn't be home for at least several hours. Rapid taps on her kitchen window startled her out of her thoughts. Her heart pounded as she turned and studied the young man hanging off her window ledge. Sasuke had changed, when they had been children he had always seemed..... Distant now he was cold and seemed too hold himself rigidly, tightly leashed. Her eyes closing briefly she approached the window with slow measured steps, her shaking hands slid open the window. And Sasuke slid through the opening bringing with him the cool scent of the crisp winter day.

He studied her with cold ebony eyes. Sakura felt as though he was measuring her and she came up short, she had always felt that way around Sasuke as if she was never quite good enough.

"You're pregnant" he stated flatly, Sasuke had never been one to bother with niceties

Sakura stared at him coldly not bothering to reply after all of fact was a fact but Naruto would be receiving a sound beating the next time she saw him. Gossiping bastard. She should have known better telling Naruto something was the same thing as just blurting it out on a megaphone.

''The Aburame''

" Yes," Sakura's chin tilted stubbornly. "I don't think it's any of your business and I think you can mind your own" she turned and made her way briskly back to the counter.

" Tea" she acquired politely fine pink brows arched in question. He was staring at her like he was a predator, or she was a lunatic.

Suddenly he was there in front of her forcing her back to the edge of the counter. It dug into her lower back but she couldn't room feel it.

Sasuke buried his head into the curve of her neck, his lean toned body pressed tightly to her slightly distended belly.

"Sakura" his achy velvet smooth voice slid into her ears.

'He smells so good, like rain, clean and male.

"I need you please! I don't want to be alone!"

'Oh Sasuke' what had it cost him, to take his brother's life maybe it would be different now. Maybe she could help him start over. Even with all that had gone before Sasuke was dear to her he was a great friend. Maybe she could help him branch out, create bonds with others, she would have to ask Shino he would know how to help Sasuke.

Sakura became aware of the tight hold Sasuke had on her it was almost bordering on painful she opened her mouth to ask him to loosen up.

"I can make the baby mine, there's a forbidden jutsu. I can change its bloodline if it survives it will be mine and even if it doesn't we can always have our own" Sasuke lifted his head and gazed down at the pink haired girl a smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth "I'll forgive you for the Aburame."

Sakura shook her eyes dark, was he insane? did he honestly think that she wanted **_anything_** to do with him after all he had done, after all the things he had said, Sasuke didn't care about her, her or Naruto or they're village all he cared about was himself. He had done what he had set out to do and now wanted to rebuild the Uchiha Clan.

"Forgive me?!" Her voice rasped lowly, anger tightening her chest. "You arrogant bastard! You left me on a fucking bench, nearly killed Naruto, want to possibly murder my baby but you'll forgive me?! Get Out, Get Out, GET OUT!!!!" Her voice rose to a full throated scream. Clenching a Chakra enhanced fist she slammed it into his chest, catching him by surprise, feeling ribs bend and snap, warmth coated her torso as Sasuke expelled a mix of blood and saliva.

Sakura stood over the unconscious boy crying as her body shook from the flood of adrenaline still pumping through her veins. She staggered falling to her knees as her vision dimmed, a piercing pain lanced through her lower stomach it felt like she was on the fire. She folded over her forehead nearly touching the floor through tear filled eyes she could see and vivid red snaking its way down her inner thighs. _'Oh God No! Someone help me'._

Sakura heard a thud and twisted her head toward the sound.

_'There's a Giant Rabbit on the window ledge'_ Inner Sakura thought deliriously.

Then the world turned White.


	7. Chapter 7

Um What 7

I do not own Naruto

(A/N: Um So I reread what IV posted so far and um sorry for all the mistakes, no beta ya know?)

Sakura woke up to blinding fluorescent lights. Her moan cut off abruptly as she rolled to the side of the hard narrow bed to empty the meager contents of her stomach. Black heeled shoes moved quickly out of the line of fire.

" Sakura " a cool hand was placed on the back of her neck the scents of cinnamon and plums soothing her nose.

" Get me some ginger and peppermint tea-NOW" barked the rough voice, golden brows furrowed as the woman regarded the pitiful huddled mass that was wearing her students face.

" What happened?, Silly child" there was no sting to the sharp words.

Tsunade could see so much of herself and Sakura, she could only hope that Sakura would find her way.

" Tsunade Sama I.... I," large tears rolled out of dulled green eyes. " My baby, kami my baby" Sakura released a keening moan curling into herself arms wrapped tight to her middle.

_'I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, **I'LL KILL HIM'**_ Inner Sakura played out various scenarios where she mutilated the last Uchiha. Sakura distantly thought that the one in which she deep fried him like a chicken was particularly ingenious.

" Shhuu Sakura we were able to save the baby he's fine, you're fine," Tsunade raked her fingers through the limp pink hair. "We're not so sure about Sasuke."

Sakura said nothing she was much too tired to care about him. Tsunade sighed she had thought something like this would happen. She had feared for her student when the Uchiha was granted permission to roam the village. She had protested firmly but had been overruled by the village council. The Uchiha's they had argued had been a great Clan, one of the founding strengths of the Konoha. Tsunade pleaded, she was concerned for Sasuke's mental state, no one she urged could spend years with Orochimaru and not come out of it with some kind of trauma. Tsunade believed that Sasuke was a danger to himself and to everyone else. She had feared that Sasuke would try to take up with Sakura. Tsunade knew that the time Sakura spent with Shino was the best thing that could have happened. Sakura was calm, happy,...... Peaceful.

Privately Tsunade felt smug that the Uchiha was coughing up a lung. It was no more than the little bastard deserved. Never had she felt such a rage as when she had received to the report from the ANBU set to trail him. She could only be thankful that they had arrived when they had.

The blood link jutsu was forbidden for a reason. Only one in one hundred survived, the jutsu ripped apart that DNA of its target and reformed it with the new donors material it was agonizing and resulted in a slow and painful death as the remaining molecules imploded.

Well she would take care of that, just because it hadn't been used didn't mean she couldn't tag him for it.

" Shino, Lee, Naruto, and Ino have all been by see you. it seems you have a lot of friends" Tsunade drew a deep breath, this wouldn't be easy to say she could only hope that Sakura would understand.

" Sakura," she paused trying to find a right words. " You lost a lot of blood, you're type is so rare..... We tried to pull it from stock but...... We had to contact your mother, without you being conscious it was fairly obvious that you were pregnant. She donated the blood.. But she doesn't want you in her house. I won't tell you what was said. But, Shino, Naruto, Ino and Lee all want you to stay with them till you work something out."

"Sakura, **Sakura !! Are you listening?"**

Sakura parted dry cracked lips her mind scrambling "I just want to go home, I'm so tired I can't think, not now."

Tsunade sighed, "I don't advise it but it's your choice."

"Lay still and I'll give you a final check."

Sakura lay motionless on her back as the soothing green Chakra sank into her skin. All too soon it ended, she became aware of numerous aches in muscle and bone.

Tsunade pulled off her gloves tossing them into a trash can near by "You're clear try to take it easy for a while. We don't want a repeat of last week!"

Sakura jerked upright shock and confusion tangling her tongue. "Last week?!" She choked out.

Tsunade parted her lips to respond when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Finally! Who do you have to maim ta get you people to move your **_ASS_**!!" She snarled jerking the door half of its hinges. The unfortunate nurse cringed under Hokage's sharp glare. Tsunade snatched the cup.

"You're dismissed" she hissed. Tsunade ground her teeth she had to calm down, this wasn't helping Sakura she had to get the girl to talk and snap out of whatever fog she was drifting in, she frowned with lips pursed. But what could she do? All she _could_ do was explain the situation and try to help Sakura make the best decision.

Sakura blinked numbly at the cup thrust suddenly under her nose, she stared at it for several seconds uncomprehending.

" Well" Tsunade snapped briskly, "Are you going to take it,.... Before my hand falls off!"

" Sorry I'm..." Sakura leaned her head into her hand settling the tea against her cloth covered legs. _'I'm in shock, I need to snap out of this, it's not good I have to deal.'_

Tsunade leaned against the wall, "Just drink," she watched as Sakura gazed room at the golden liquid as if it could tell her what to do. Tsunade shifted propping her heel against the wall behind her there was no getting around it and Sakura was after all a medic.

"You've been here about nine days the trauma caused by the sudden surge of Chakra caused your system to shut down sending you into brief sub-coma."

"Um Ok,"

**"Sakura!!,"** a stinging slap snapped her head back on her neck. She stared into furious golden eyes "That's _enough _do you know how many people are worried for you? Do you know how worried I am for you?" Tsunade spoke in a low, cool voice "This is not good for you, and it is certainly not good for the baby!"

Sakura bit down hard on her lip tasting the copper tang, as tears splashed into her untouched tea. She drew deep steady breaths drying her tears on the bandages covering her split knuckles. " I just don't know what to do, when I was young all I ever thought about was being with Sasuke, I put everything else aside, my training, my friends I chased after him for years and I was miserable but my heart aches he's in so much pain I can't imagine doing what he did. I could never. But he had no right. No right. He wanted to..... He wanted to hurt my baby. I'm so angry I just want to hit him and hit him and hit him. And my mother? Doesn't want me in her Home? That's the only place I've ever lived, my memories are there, that's the house my father built. It's where I skinned my knees, where I've laughed and where I cried and _that woman, my mother!_ she held me when I was sick, she sang to me. We laughed and played she taught me how to cook, and how to read and how to write. _And now she just wants to throw me away_. Like **_trash_**? "

Sakura carefully set the tea on the bedside table. Her fist clenched in the pristine white sheet. She inhaled locking back sniffles she looked up at Tsunade. Red rimmed eyes peering out through tangled bangs her jaw clenched, she rocked slightly her face tight and angry.

"Well fuck him and fuck my mother!''

Tsunade arched her brows as Sakura flung back the covers sliding out of the bed feet landing firmly on the cold tile floor. Narrowly missing her own vomit she grimaced the sight making her feel rather sick to her stomach. She swallowed hard trying to calm her belly and continued.

"Sensei, do you know tears are OK. But you can only cry for so long then you have to stop, and your problems are still there." Sakura crossed the room to the freestanding cabinet against the wall, she quickly pulled on a set of gray sweats the hospital provided for Shinobi those clothing was shall we say less than pristine after they checked in.

" I'm going home to get my things and then where I go after that I don't know, but I'll find somewhere. You can't be a child forever. If you live in the past you'll miss a wonderful future."

Sakura turned determined eyes on her teacher "I don't know if I love Shino, I don't know if he'd loves me but I care for him. He's kind and he's good to me and when I'm with him I don't feel angry or bitter or left behind" Sakura shook her head her soft eyes, quickly hardened to a diamond edge. " I've worked hard and I think that deserve to be happy just as much as anyone else. I won't let anyone keep that from me anymore. And as for me and Shino....... I think it's gonna be real interesting."

Sakura quickly formed the hand seals and vanished out the open window in a flurry of soft pink petals. Tsunade strolled casually across the room to pick up the now cold tea. She made her way to the medic station to inform them that one Haruno Sakura, had checked herself out. Tsunade bit on her lip suppressing her laughter, it wouldn't do to scare anyone after all. Oh yes she could see a lot of herself in that girl. It kind of made her feel sorry for the Aburame.

Interesting hum, well she thought so to.

Sakura traveled quickly pushing Chakra through stiff unused coils. She bound over the rooftops of the village everything on street level passing in an icy blur. Finally coming to a stop before a two story cream house draped in a glittering blanket of snow.

Sakura frowned when she realized that she didn't have her keys she tested the door. Locked. She could sense her mother in the house but the door was locked which meant that her mother wanted to keep her out. Sakura grinned easily twisting the knob until it snapped, she casually pushed on the door and strolled over the seal into the warm hall. She paused to look around, 20 years she had lived in this house. And now? Sakura could feel her eyes narrowing as her shoulders tensed in anger.

" Mother, I'm** HOME**!!."


	8. Chapter 8

Um What?

I don't Own Naruto

(A/N: very short chapter, Sorry)

Haruno Saki was a God fearing woman.

She was the picture of a loving wife and mother. Outwardly she supported her daughter in being a Shinobi, inwardly Saki prayed every day that Sakura would realize what she was doing was wrong. It was a man's job to protect the women and the village. When her dear Toshi had passed while on a mission, she had bravely shouldered the burden of raising their daughter alone. She regretted it now, just look at how Sakura had turned out without a strong male role model. Doing a man's job. Dressing in pants and now having a child out of wedlock? No enough was enough, it was _wrong!_

Saki pushed aside any guilt she had felt seeing her only child lying so small and fragile against the bright white sheets. Sakura had brought this upon herself and Saki did not want her in her home. She was ashamed; her hands paused in the soapy water, clenched. _This was not her fault_, she had been a _good mother_. Loving yet slightly distant.

She was a mother not a _friend_, she had always supported Sakura but she was so tired. She had raised her child, her job was done. She had watched her daughter struggle through her childhood and adolescent years. She knew that Sakura was lonely, she didn't approve of how her daughter had conceived. But really she was glad she had Sakura needed someone to give her love to.

Saki could only hope that Sakura was a better mother then she had been. Maybe if she hadn't worked so hard, such long hours she could have been with Sakura more. The truth was she didn't really know who Haruno Sakura was, and as a mother it shamed her.

Saki flinched as she heard the door open it had been foolish to lock it she had known it wouldn't keep her out she had only hoped that Sakura would show her a little respect. Saki breathed roughly her hands clenched on the edge of the sink _'such disrespect'_ she knew she wasn't welcome here anymore. Saki couldn't bear to look at her daughter's face and see how badly she had failed. As her daughter's mocking voice echoed down the hall Saki turned to meet her. This was _her_ house and if Sakura thought she would back down she would be very surprised. **_Shinobi or no shinobi._**

Sakura stared at her mother from the doorway to the kitchen. She was so perfect not a hair out of place, face smooth and calm. _You'd never know she had_ kicked _out her only daughter into the street._ Sakura thought cynically. Sakura felt her throat clench choking on tears and regrets.

" Mama" Sakura fist clenched at her sides her short functional nails biting viciously at callused palms. "I'm sorry that I disappointed you and I'm sorry I'm not who you wanted me to be." Tears fell dripping down her broken face. "But I can't, No I_ don't want to change that_! I'm trying so hard to be happy! And I don't know if I can do that without you". Sakura shook her head chest heaving with sobs she continued. "But I'll try because it's not just me, it's my baby too. I love you so much but I love my child too and I think, as hard as it is to believe that I'm in love with Shino. I'm confused and I just don't know. I wish." Sakura's hand rose to clinch her baggy top "_I wish_ I was as strong as you, I wish I could be cool and unemotional but I can't, I just can't." Sakura hid her face. She had wanted to be angry but this was her mother and it hurt so much to think that she had disappointed her in anyway. She started at the feel of a warm smooth palm on her face and fingers tunneling through her bright hair.

"When your father died I was lost. You are so needy, so little and fragile."

Sakura buried her face into her mother's shoulder smelling her clean jasmine scent.

"I didn't want a shinobi life for you. All the pain and fear."

Sakura tightened her hold, her arms wrapped around her mother she had never heard her mom so.... Sorrowful.

" I'm so afraid for you, every time you go I wonder if you'll come home. I wonder is today the day I'll have to bury my baby." Saki tangled her fingers into her daughter's hair tugging fiercely.

" I have always loved you" she whispered, " And I'll love my grandchild, but Sakura it's time to go."

Sakura started sobs catching in her chest. Saki tightened her hold and spoke quickly smoothing her daughter's hair. 'You are strong, you're just hiding in what's comfortable. You have make a new life for yourself. Let go of the past, the disappointment and anger and find _something_!, don't wait _make yourself happy_ _Sakura_!" Saki rocked slightly, "If you love this boy, and he loves you then go! Start a family. I loved your father, and when he died you were all that held me together. But I wouldn't trade a minute, not the joy and not the pain, because it's a part of living." Saki tilted Sakura head up, identical eyes rimmed in tears locking.

"It's part of what makes us strong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shifted the bag containing some of her clothing. As she waited for the door to open. She pounded hard on the wood finally the door jerked open and a tussled blond head poked out.

"Soooo, I got evicted can I crash with you? Just for a while. I promise"

And that was how Sakura found herself cringing in terror from Naruto toilet. That just could not be a natural shade of green and dear god was it...... fuzzy?. Sakura shuddered before quickly exiting the bathroom unused. Her stomach growled so she screwed up her courage and walked over to check out Narutos refrigerator. She pulled open the door before slamming it closed quickly. Holy cow it smelled like something died in there.

Sakura placed her hand over her sensitive nose, and reopened the refrigerator. She tentatively poked about through moldy takeout containers and fuzzy vegetables. AHA! there it was the milk had expired three months ago. Good lord didn't Naruto ever cleaned out his refrigerator. This was extremely unsanitary the place was filthy. Well when in doubt clean!.

Sakura spent the next several hours cleaning like a fiend, she picked up all the dirty clothing, washed, folded and put them away. Scrubed down the bathroom and the main room. Naruto's house was small, the kitchen and main room were connected together with a short island serving as a counter space it had one small bathroom and a tiny closet that stored the washing machine.

Sakura had just broken out her scrub brush on the kitchen floor when she heard Naruto come back from his training.

"Sakura Chan you know I'm glad to have you here, but do you know what you're going to do?"

Naruto was wearing his worried old man face again.

Sakura setback on her heels scrub brush haled ideally in one hand. She nibbled on her lower lip and drew several deep breaths. Before turning to face Naruto squarely.

"Actually do you have a piece of paper I can use?."


	9. Chapter 9

Um what 9

I do not own Naruto

Shino slammed his fist into the tree until the blood ran, splattering on his clothing and stained the tree. He paused for breath but it didn't stop the anger coursing through his veins. Shino pressed his forehead tight against the innocent tree. He felt like such a loser he couldn't even protect his.... Kami he didn't even know what he and Sakura were.

_Six days earlier._

He shouldn't have gone on that mission. Not with the Uchiha in the village, but how could he have refused? He was a Shinobi of the leaf, he had a duty to carry out the missions he was assigned personal feelings aside. Tsunade Sama had assured him that Uchiha was being watched. Shino had returned from his mission only to be met at the gate by Kiba. As they raced to the hospital Kiba had informed him that Sakura had been under for some days but they hoped she would wake soon.

Tsunade had shown him to Sakura's as room and assured him that her condition was only temporary and Sakura would come out of it perfectly fine. He had been puzzled. Tsunade Sama had refused to tell them what had put Sakura in that state. She would only tell them that it was a result of a massive Chakra overload. Kiba the had stayed with him for several hours until it was time for him to go, he had to look after the nin dogs while his mother was on a mission. He had settled in by Sakura's bedside reading her a novel on the helmet beetle. When he was disturbed by low voices speaking in the hall, they spoke of Sakura's condition in low angry tones.

_Blood link jutsu?_

Shino could feel his body seizing up with rage. That fucking bastard! Shino exploded up from his seat book thudding forgotten on the floor. He jerked open the door nailing Naruto and Tsunade with a seething look over the tops of his shades. Naruto paled as he felt Shino's as intense killer aura and realized that he must have heard them speaking about happened between Sasuke and Sakura. Tsunade gave him a heated glare a frown pulling down the corners of her full lips.

He brushed roughly pass them feeling the Hokage's dark golden eyes drilling into his back.

Shino paused outside the hospital, where to find the bastard?. Shino leaped onto the roof bouncing quickly from one to the other speeding through the town. He paused for breath near the training grounds he doubled over his hands on his knees as he panted, trying to lower his heart rate.

He had planned to dismember the crimson eyed bastard. But he was after all a friend of Naruto and Sakura dammit. So now, he was just going to put the bastard out of commission for a while.

But he couldn't do either, if he couldn't _find _him now could he?

"Oi Aburame"

Shino glanced toward the ANBU agent standing less then 50 feet away. What the hell did he want?

Hyuga Neji stood casually holding onto a rabbit styled face mask. The Hyuga smerked slightly

"Do me a favor, I'm watching the Uchiha but I left my Kunai at home." Neji grinned sharply, lazy and dangerous head tilted negligently." I'll only be gone for 4 minutes. Deal?"

Shino smiled cruelly behind his collar. The Hyuga could be a right foul asshole.

"Deal!, where?"

"Training ground 11"

Shino turned quickly feeding Chakra into his legs for speed he heard the Hyuga call behind him.

"Four minutes no more." He raised a hand in acknowledgement before speeding through the trees.

He landed lightly in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke turned to face him, his look malicious.

Shino charged driving in open palm into the Uchiha's shoulder closing iron fingers around he wrenched sharply hearing cartilage rip as the shoulder dislocated. His bugs swarmed the dark boy forcing him to the ground. The uchiha drove a short hard kick into the muscle above Shino's knee, he winched as the Uchiha's fingers locked onto his throat crushing his windpipe. Shino disregarded the pain as he used his free fist to pound into the Uchiha's damaged ribs. His bugs steadily drained the Uchiha's Chakra and pain did the rest.

Shino panted heavily pinning the stunned Uchiha to the ground with his weight.

"You ever come near Sakura or our child again and I swear to Ill pound you so far into the ground God himself will not be able to find you." He rasped he stood stiffly over the fallen Uchiha. He could feel the Hyuga approaching rapidly.

"She never hesitated," Shino turned to glared at the Uchiha he was setting up bowed over holding his arm in place. "She knocked the shit out of me" he wheezed pausing to spit out a mouth full of blood. "You're a lucky guy, Sakura loves deep, she's loyal too." Sasuke gave a pained chuckle," I'd deserved this; I was a total fucking asshole, thinking she would be overwhelmed and crawl right into my arms. I'm kind of glad she didn't. I'm glad for you two." Sasuke looked up pinning Shino with mad crimson eyes. "I Care for Sakura and if you ever hurt her in _anyway_ I'll take you apart."

"Good to know, I'll keep it in mind." Shino still thought the Uchiha was a bastard but maybe... he could see what Sakura and Naruto saw in him for so long. It kind of pissed him off.

Sasuke winched before falling over into the dirt, he glared at the heavy gray sky. Looked like snow was on the way, he tried to breathe lightly. He was pretty sure that, that damn Aburame had punctured one of his lungs. Shit looked like the Hyuga would be hauling him back to the hospital. He would probably be there for a while especially since the bastard had drained pretty much all of his Chakra. Sasuke grimaced feeling his mouth fill with blood. He must have quite a bit of internal damage. Who knew that the Aburame could wail on someone like that?

Sasuke snorted in amusement before finally losing consciousness.

Shino felt the Hyuga land beside him he had never cared for Neji, mostly for the way he treated his cousin. Hinata was a kind, insecure girl and the Hyuga clans constant bickering and one upmanship made the poor girl a nervous wreck. The Hyuga's acted less like a family and more like a political party.

"Oi, What happened here" Neji looked at Shino with cool pearl hued eyes.

"He fell over" Shino deadpanned.

Neji's eyes narrowed he had never really cared for Shino but he was Hinata Sama's former teammate and he wouldn't deny that he was strong. Neji felt no shame at letting the werido have his shot.

Shino turned keeping both the Uchiha and the Hyuga in his preferail vision; he limped his way out of the training ground.

"Aburame, you passed the jonin exam last month, right?"

Shino's eyes narrowed.

"Look me up sometime the ANBU has some openings, you would come in handy."

" Perhaps"

Present Day

"_Shino San,_ **_Shino San_**!" He jolted the out of his memories pulling away from the sadly abused tree. Ami stayed at the entrance to the clans training grounds. She knew it was dangerous to enter when some one was training. Just last week she had injured her husband when he had come upon her here and took her unawares. She bowed respectfully extending both hands, holding out a plain envelope.

"You have a message a runner delivered it."

Shino nodded accepting the massive. He moved to the bench shaded under a tree. He carefully broke the seal sliding the letter from its holder, leaving faint pink smudges on the heavy cream sheet. His brows arrowed down as he read; it was from Sakura San. His eyes flared wide she was awake, and wanted to meet him. _He had to go_! No wait! He was dirty, sweaty, and he raised in arm for a quick sniff, yep he kinda smelled. Shino ran er..... Moved quickly toward his house flinging off clothes as he went......

Several minutes later Shibi passed by on his way to make use of the grounds, only to see his son setting dejectedly outside his own front door. The boy was looking Trippy again.

Shibi didn't think that, that ANBU training was agreeing with the kid. Then again he mused, trying to be fierce in a squirrel mask wasn't easy to pull off, even for an Aburame........

Shibi shook his head; he needed to focus on the situation at hand not amusing facial wear.

" Shino what's happening"

Shino looked up his bared eyes bleak.

"Pops......I can't ......find the Soap."

"........" Shibi.


	10. Chapter 10

Um what 10

I don't own Naruto

When Shino met Sakura at they're usual training ground he was surprised at the peaceful look on her face. Sakura it seemed had always had some kind of emotional storm framed on her heart and mind. Shino smiled behind his high collar she looked well. Sakura was beautiful, there were physically better looking people he acknowledged practically. But Sakura's beauty was in her personality it had been dimmed recently that Shino had a feeling she was going to bounce back.

Sakura had spent the better part of the morning pacing the training grounds. She thought and thought on what she would say to Shino when she saw him. She didn't want him to think that she only wanted him for the security he would provide. She needed to tell him what was on her heart, that she thought he was beautiful and kind and smart and interesting and just a 1000 other little things.

Sakura collapsed into the dirt and snow huffing in aggravation. Why was it so **_hard_**! it had never been this way with Sasuke or any of the other brief flings she had had. Granted, she reflected those hadn't lasted more than a week or two and were mostly for stress reduction. Sakura lay on her back and stared at the sky. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come two hours before she was supposed to meet Shino. She watched the clouds drift by and she wondered out of the blue how Shikamaru was doing. She hadn't seen him around in a long time the last she heard he was dating Temari of the sand. Ino had not been happy, Sakura had always figured that they would end up together. He was the only one who could stand her nagging and she was the only one that could put up with his laziness and constant bitching.

Sakura thought about what it would be like to live with Naruto, the blond boy had been ecstatic when she had shown up at his door. She would have to do something about that expired milk though.

Sakura had been dreaming about being chased a giant bowl of raman noodles in a huge bright orange bowl, when she was jerked awake by the feel of rapidly approaching Chakra.

She frowned that didn't feel like Shino, actually it felt like.......

_Shit.... Sasuke._

Sakura glared up at the ebony haired boy standing over her.

"What do you want" she spat.

Sasuke looked at her with calm dark eyes. Sakura frowned as he said nothing, he was just looking at her. She could fill herself puffing up with hostility like the angry cat. _What the hell did he want_!! Wait a second, now that she looked he seemed a little...... _Bruised_. Had she done that? It should have healed by now.

"You're important to me, I'm sorry if you can't tell. I want you to be happy and if it's with the Aburame I think you'll be OK, he's a strong guy. He'll take care of you, not that you really need it. I hope that one day you'll forgive me, for everything, see yay around" Sasuke vanished as quickly as he had came.

Sakura blinked in bewilderment _that was........ Strange_

Sakura's sighed at the feel of approaching Chakra.

_'What the hell is this, grand central station'_ Inner Sakura snarled _'Wait a minute, Oi lame brain isnt that your man?'_

Sakura flailed her gargantuan stomach making it almost impossible to get off the ground. She kicked and rocked and finally managed to turn herself over like a turtle. She pushed herself up and stood thoughtlessly dusting off her behind. She was nervous but overall happy with the decision she had made. She only hoped that Shino would go along with her.

And then suddenly he was there standing on the path at the entrance to the training ground. Sakura walked slowly over toward Shino studying him as she went. God how had she ever thought it was weird to be around him!

Shino shifted a little uncomfortable under the close scrutiny _did he have something in his hair maybe?_

Sakura stared at Shino a large goofy smile on her face.

"I'm happy" she stated simply," I love you, I want all the joy and pain, we'll disappoint each other and we'll fight. We'll disagree about raising the baby." Sakura snickered thinking on the brunt bento's Shino had brought to their meetings. "I'll cook and you have to do the dishes"

Shines legs folded under him bracing his elbows on his knees he buried his head in his hands.

Sakura continued softly "We'll fear when the other is away and when the baby starts the academy. Ill bitch and you'll ignore it so Ill bitch some more." Sakura fell to her knees grabbing Shino's face and he couldn't help but think that she was laughing at him, her eyes bright and warm.

"Aburame Shino," Sakura's spoke solemnly "Will you marry me?"

Shino tried to reply his wind catching in his chest causing him to cough violently. Sakura blinked rapidly _'Well that wasn't what I was expecting.'_

" Shino? Um is that a no?" Sakura arched her brows in question.

Shino can believe this was happening dammit. Why was it always him? Nothing ever went smoothly! He shook his head vigorously trying to control his cough enough to speak.

"Yes" he choked out

Sakura pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing.

"I mean no," he wheezed rubbing his chest "No it's not a no, yes I'll marry you."

Sakura grinned then she lunged tackling a winded Shino toppling him onto his back. Kissing him slowly, hungrily, finally! She came up for air plucking off his glasses.

"None of these in the house, I adore your eyes." Sakura let chuckled looking at Shino's bright red face, that was a familiar sight, one she wouldn't mind seeing for years to come.

_'Cherry turtle I've missed you,'_ Inner Sakura squealed. _'Kiss him again.'_ She demanded _We've got months of your stupidity to make up for._'

Sakura looked into Shino's calm dark eyes feeling his strong steady heart under her hand. She ran her fingers down his hitie along his aquiline blade of a nose brushing over shark cheekbones before pressing briefly against thin mobile lips. Sakura pressed her thumb against Shino's firm jaw, before dropping her forehead onto Shino's. She grinned wickedly

"Ya Happy?"


	11. Chapter 11

Um What

Epilogue

I do not own Naruto

Sakura held her breath as she passed through the gate into Konoha.

"Sakura good job, glad to have you back."

She grinned easily at her old sensei.

"Thanks it's great to be back" as she spoke she saw the edge of a familiar orange book easing out of Kakashi's pocket. Sakura shook her head in amusement. no matter how many years pasted some things always stayed the same.

"You coming to Toshi's birthday party tomorrow?"

'Yeah, wouldn't miss it."

"In that case, would you...."

"Sure, I'll pick up the extra cake we don't want a repeat of last year."

"I know Naruto was puking _everywhere_ we had to have the sofa reupholstered. **_Who_** eats a whole sheet cake by themselves?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes if there was one thing she could say about her old teammate it was that he was never boring. "Well I got to get going I want to get home, Later Kakashi." Sakura raised a hand in farewell before bounding on to a nearby rooftop and racing toward the far edge of the village.

She trotted through the gate to the Aburame compound skirting the huge central house. She made to a wide circle stopping at her home to drop off her equipment. She did a quick search of the rooms before leaving the house. She moved passed the training grounds headed for the conservatory in the rear of the compound. It was a beautiful day and if she knew her family....

Sakura rocked back on her heels as a small bundle torpedoed toward her.

"Mama! Hug!" Sakura's swung the small child up into her arms grinning when she got a tight hug and a sloppy kiss.

"Karu, did you miss mama?"

"Yes, Yes" Karu spoke seriously his little hands gripping her face. Sakura pushed the pink hair out of her two year olds face. He had her hair and Shino's eyes.

"Sakura welcome home." Sakura smiled up at her husband of five years noticing they're oldest son Toshi beside him.

"Hello baby," Sakura swung Karu down so she could kneel in front of Toshi. "You ready for your big day! You're gonna get your bugs like a big boy."

"Yes mama, I'm ready" Toshi pushed up the glasses he had taken to wearing shortly before Sakura had left on her last mission.

"Mama," Toshi's dark brows furrowed and Sakura marveled again at how perfect he was, from his mop of dark course hair, to his dark eyes and tiny solemn face. No one in the village would say Toshi was anything but an Aburame.

"Is Uncle Naruto coming?"

'Yes of course, he's your Godfather after all."

'Good, he's funny I like him." Toshi deadpanned.

Sometimes Sakura was a little unnerved by the resemblance between father and son. She snorted as Toshi rushed to pull a kabuto beetle to of Karu's mouth. Honestly that kid was such a worrywart. Sakura straightened only to feel arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head her lips brushing against Shino's.

"Ya Happy?" Shino murmured, he inhaled smelling her scent of oranges and lilies she had been away for six days on an escort mission he was glad she had made it back in time for Toshi's birthday.

Sakura look that her surroundings, at her cute little house in the distance with its fire proof kitchen,Toshi was leading karu to look at some interesting leaf or bug. She had a job she enjoyed, a family she loved and friends that meant the world her. Sakura turned in Shino's embrace wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body flesh against her husband her lips brushing softly against his as she teased him.

"I say we put the kids down for a nap and I'll show you how happy I am."

'Toshi, Karu nap time" Shino barked quickly.

As she supervised Toshi helping Karu up the stairs clumsily (he was a big boy now! He could help Karu all by himself! Just watch!) She had a memory burp.

"Shino-Love don't forget to leave Friday open, we have a wedding to go to."

"........." Shino said nothing but gave the longsuffering sigh of all men who had to attend any function at which there would be tears. Sakura shrugged Shino had never been very social, thank god or he would've been snapped up long before she got to him.

_'Ant that the truth!_' Inner Sakura snorted then giggled _'But I **still cant believe** **Sasuke's marring** **Ino-Pig!'**_

**'CHA!'**


End file.
